dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kikuchi Rinko
Perfil thumb|250px|Kikuchi Rinko *'Nombre:' 菊地凛子 (きくち りんこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kikuchi Rinko *'Nombre real:' 菊地百合子 (きくち ゆりこ) / Kikuchi Yuriko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 169cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposo/Actor Sometani Shota e Hijo. Sobre Kikuchi Rinko Rinko Kikuchi obtuvo su primer papel profesional en la película Ikitai japonesa en 1999. Desde entonces, ella comenzó a mostrar su talento como actriz protagonista en las películas japonesas aclamado por la crítica como Hole In The Sky (2002) y The Taste of Tea (2004) y ganando popularidad dentro de la industria cinematográfica de Japón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella fue catapultada a la escena internacional con su papel nominado al Oscar a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto en Babel (2006), de Alejandro González Iñárritu. Jugando el papel de una joven chica de secundaria sorda llamada Chieko con ardiente energía y compromiso, Rinko logra una excelente reputación en todo el mundo por su actuación dramática y la película obtuvo siete nominaciones a los Oscar, asegurando su posición como una de las jóvenes actrices principales de Hollywood. Dramas *Chou no Rikigaku: Satsujin Bunsekihan (WOWOW, 2019) *Miss Sherlock (HBO Asia/ Hulu, 2018) *Kemono ni Narenai Watashitachi (NTV, 2016) *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru (WOWOW, 2014) *Moteki (TV Tokyo, 2010) *LIAR GAME 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) *Churasan (NHK, 2001) *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000) ep.11-12 *Kawaii dake ja dame kashira (TV Asahi, 1999) Películas *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) *Highheels: A Fairy Tale Born of Obsession (2017) *Terra Formars (2016) *Dear Deer (2015) *47 Ronin (2013) *Pacific Rim (2013) *The Warped Forest (2011) *Love Strikes! (2011) *At River's Edge (2011) *Tokio Blues (2010) *Shanghai (2010) *Map of the Sounds of Tokyo (2009) *Assault Girls (2009) *Sideways (2009) *Strawberry Seminar (2009) *Shanghai (2008) *Kiru ~ KILL (2008) *The Brothers Bloom (2008) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) 'voz de Kusanagi Suito' *Koisuru Madori (2007) *Genius Party (2007) 'voz' *The Insects Unlisted in the Encyclopedia (2007) *Umi de no hanashi (2006) *Warau Mikaeru (2006) *Babel (2006) *Funky Forest: The First Contact (2006) *Portrait of the Wind (2005) *Riyu (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *69 (2004) *The Taste of Tea (2004) *Tori (2004) *17-sai (2003) *The Phantom of August (2002) *Mike Yokohama: A Forest with No Name (2002) *Drug (2001) *Hole In The Sky (2001) *Sanmon yakusha (2000) *Ikitai (1999) Premios *'2006 Chicago Film Critics Association Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto - Babel *'2006 Austin Film Critics Association:' Mejor Atriz de Reparto - Babel *'2006 National Board of Review:' Premio Actriz de Revelación - Babel *'2006 Gotham Awards:' Premio al Mejor Reparto - Babel *'2006 Gotham Awards: Premio Actriz de Revelación - Babel Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Escuhar música. *'Habilidades: Equitación, danza tradicional japonesa, lenguaje de señas, iaido (esgrima), kyudo (tiro con arco) y el motociclismo. *Kikuchi fue nominada al Globo de Oro, y al Óscar a la mejor actriz de reparto. *En noviembre de 2007 fue modelo para marca Chanel en una colección. *En 2010 anunció su relación con el director estadounidense Spike Jonze. Ambos se conocieron en 2009 cuando Jonze visitó Japón para promocionar su película, 'Donde viven los monstruos'. Más tarde, en septiembre de 2010, los dos fueron vistos asistir al Festival de Cine de Venezuela para la película protagonizada de Kikuchi, "Norwegian Wood'. *El 10 de mayo de 2012, se informó que la actriz ha roto su relación oficialmente con el director estadounidense Spike Jonze. Kikuchi informó que ambos ya habían terminado la relación a finales de 2011. La causa de su ruptura es que ambos vivían juntos en Nueva York, y Kikuchi a menudo iba de ida y vuelta con frecuencia a Japón. Sus estilos de vida ocupados fueron la causa para que la pareja se separara. *Participó con Patrick Dempsey, en el calendario de Carl Zeiss 2013, titulado Imagination. *El 1 de enero de 2015, el actor Sometani Shota anunció su matrimonio con la actriz, quien es 11 años menor que ella. Su relación fue reportada por primera vez en noviembre de 2014 cuando la pareja fue vista en las calles de Japón. *El 8 de octubre de 2016 dió a luz a su primer hijo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kikuchi Rinko.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 2.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 3.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 4.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 6.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 7.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 8.jpg Kikuchi Rinko 9.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo